1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base for cosmetic composition which provides moistness at the time of application and excellent water resistance after application, and a skin care cosmetic composition using the base, in particular, a sunscreen cosmetic composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An oil-in-water emulsion that has been conventionally used as a base for various cosmetic compositions has good feeling of use with moistness. However, it is disadvantageous in that water resistance is not satisfactory.
In an attempt to improve the water resistance of an oil-in-water emulsion cosmetic composition, it is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, a makeup cosmetic composition containing an α-monoalkyl glyceryl ether, waxes and a silicone oil and having an addition amount of the silicone oil in an oil phase within a specific range and also including hydrophobicized powder to improve water resistance so that makeup retention properties are improved.
Further, in Patent Document 2, an oil-in-water emulsion cosmetic composition obtained by adding zinc oxide, a crosslinked acrylic copolymer, a nonionic or an anionic surfactant having an HLB of 10 or more, water, and a silicone oil and dispersing the zinc oxide into an oil phase is disclosed, and it is described that storage stability, transparency after use, and water resistance are improved.
Meanwhile, there has been a problem that, when a high amount of alcohol is added to an oil-in-water emulsion base, the emulsified particles are disrupted so that a sufficiently stable base may not be easily obtained. It is disclosed in Patent Document 3 an oil-in-alcohol water emulsion composition containing an oil, 50% by weight or more of a lower alcohol, water, and an emulsifying agent including one or more types of polyether-modified silicones represented by the following general formula:
(wherein m is an integer of 50 to 1,000, n is an integer of 1 to 40, a is an integer of 5 to 50, and b is an integer of 5 to 50), characterized in that substantially no other surfactant is contained as an emulsifying agent. It is disclosed that the composition can provide hair with shine, softness, and moistness and it also has an effect of enabling easier combing.
However, as a great amount of a lower alcohol is contained in the composition disclosed in Patent Document 3, it was difficult to apply the composition to a general skin care base.